


They Always Run

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A suspect takes off running.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Always Run

Ed gives Lupo a look when their suspect takes off running. “I chased down the last one, it’s your turn,” he says with a smirk.

Lupo gives him a dirty look before taking off down the sidewalk. The kid he’s chasing is at least twenty years younger and a lot faster, so hopefully he does something stupid so this isn’t a complete waste of time.

The kid turns down an alley, but unfortunately it’s not one with a dead end. Lupo’s rapidly losing ground when a door opens out into the alley, forcing the suspect to have to duck around it, slowing him down. He still reaches the other end of the alley long before Lupo, but unfortunately for him, he’s greeted with the business end of Ed’s gun. He tries to go back the way he came, but there’s nowhere for him to go. With two guns trained on him, he wisely sinks to his knees and Ed cuffs and mirandizes him before sticking him in the back of their car.

“You’d think that eventually they’d figure out that running never works,” Lupo says conversationally on the drive back to the precinct.

Ed snorts. “But that would make it too easy.”


End file.
